Love Is In The Heart
by CassandraChristine
Summary: It's pointless fluff. Naruto's a prince, Sasuke's his pet. Mostly in Sasuke's point of veiw. Posted for my bestie.


**This story is kind of OC of both Naruto and Sasuke. Extremely with Sasuke. It's just basic fluff, and totally pointless. I just wanted to make Sasuke an over obsessed lover and Naruto dressed girly. Anyway, Enjoy!!! If you can that is.... : D**

_Sasuke was raised for his king. The king was his life. He had no other need then making the soon-to-be king the happiest person alive. That was what his entire clan had been bred to do, making the Vampire King happy and satisfied. Sasuke himself was human, but strong, determined. He had no time for anything but helping his king. Since his childhood, he indirectly did all he could for the Prince. He's older brother, Itachi took care of the other Prince, Deidara-sama, while it was Sasuke's job please the youngest Prince. He was excited for the time when his time would come. Though he would wait forever if he had to, he hoped it was soon. He had been told many things about the Prince from the maids Sakura and Tenten, and from his mother who took care of the Queen. His father took care of the castle for the King who was away with his wife in distant lands. He already loved his prince even though they've never met. He all he knew about his prince was that he was beautiful and soft and sweet and innocent, and was going to be all Sasuke's. _

* * *

Sasuke made his way down the hall to the throne room, eyes wide and excited despite his usual calm and collected demeanor. He was going to meet his Prince after three years of waiting for his beloved to be ready for him. He had dressed in his absolute best, his softest silk male kimono, black and sleek, his hair trimmed and put just the way he liked it. The maids had helped him clean and clean until his pale skin sparkled and shined. He had to be prefect for his Prince, after all, that is the only thing the future King deserved. His brother helped him pick out his dress, and explained how the first night would go. It was simply. His Prince would take him back to his room, they would eat, or not, depending his Prince's appetite, and then he took his Prince to the bed chamber and made him cry out in pleasure, climaxing in absolute pleasure, and Sasuke made it his goal to do just that. After all, his life meaning was to bring his Prince happiness.

* * *

"_Sasuke, as an Uchiha, it is your duty to protect the Royal Family with all of your ability."His father had said simply, no lies, no soft words to childish fears. This was his father, and he knew he could get a straight answer from his father. "You have been chosen by the King himself to appease to his youngest son, the heir to the throne. When you get older, you shall meet, and you shall make him happy. You do not matter. Your happiness is his happiness. Do not confuse that, Sasuke. It will only cause you trouble."_

"_Hai, Father. I will do as you say for the King."_

"_For your Prince, Sasuke."_

"_For my Prince, Father, I will do anything."_

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, please come with me." Sasuke's eyes glanced at the private maid of the Prince, a man named Iruka, who was like the Prince's nanny, having been there for his Prince since birth. "Are you nervous?"

"Of course not. I've been waiting my entire life for this moment."Sasuke said sternly, half to himself, half to Iruka.

"So has Naruto-chan, but he is quite nervous. It's quite understandable."Iruka smiled as he paused next the door leading up to the steps, which would go up the tower to the top room where his prince sat, waiting for him. His heart skipped a beat at the name. _Naruto._ What a beautiful name! He paused in front of the opening door, his nerves catching up to him. It was finally the moment of his life. Because Naruto was a prince, he was really seen by anyone. Only a few nurses, nannies, guards, and servants could actually see Naruto, even as a boy. Sasuke had waited his entire life for this moment, and yet, he was scared. Deep down, he was nervous. What if his prince didn't like him? What if his prince hated him!? Why were this things hitting him now of all times? Why was he questioning himself? "Sasuke-kun? Are you alright?" Iruka touched his shoulder softly.

"I…Hai, I'm fine."He said softly, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths before nodding to the man, happy that his prince was around someone so caring and warm his entire life.

"Oh, Sasuke? I wanted to tell you how you were picked to be Naruto's pet." He said softly. Sasuke paused, glancing back. The man smiled warmly. "Several were chosen as contenders, and then when Naruto turned eight, he chose you." Iruka said soothingly. "Naruto insisted on you from the start."He added, before closing the door on the surprised face. Suddenly, Sasuke again felt utter happiness. His Prince had picked him! His Prince had wanted him from the start. His Prince must like him at least to pick him to be his pet! Sasuke felt his steps go quicker and quicker until he came to a small alcove in the middle of the tower, a white haired man waiting for him.

"Are you Sasuke?"

"Hai. I am."

"Good. The Prince has an outfit picked out for you." The man pushed him gently into the small room and closed the door. Itachi had warned this would happen, and Sasuke's mood wasn't even dampened by this delay. He put on the black slightly baggy jeans, and the tight dark blue shirt, smiling secretively upon finding a small silver bracelet for him. He knew it was a sign of his possession of the Prince, and the Prince being owned by him. He slipped it on his right wrist and opened the door, peering out. The white haired man, he figured out to be Naruto's personal servant and guard, Kakashi, stepped forward examining him with a critical eye. He unbuttoned the top three buttons on his shirt and nodded in approval. "You may go now. He is waiting for you." Sasuke instantly rounded the man and again started up the steps, still about five more flights to go. He took each quickly, his mind racing on all the possibilities of what could happen. Would his Prince want just to talk? Would he want to eat? Was he as beautiful as people had told him, or was he better? Was he worse? Was his Prince as innocent and pleasant as he had been advised, was he not even that? Sasuke's head spun, his thoughts racing.

* * *

"_Sasuke, look up there."Sasuke followed his mother's hand, staring up at a tall tower that seemed to loom over his mother and him. At the top of the tower were barely visible vines, beautiful red roses clinging to the walls. _

"_What's up there, Mama?"He asked childishly. Later on he would know better to memorize every detail of that tower he could, and found himself staring at it in wonder still, when he had time to himself. _

"_Up there is your Prince, Sasuke-kun. He's waiting up there for the day when you are ready for him, Sasuke."She smiled down at her son, as his eyes lit up and his small pudgy hands reached out for the tower._

"_My Prince! My Prince is there, Mama!"He had cried happily, making the people around him smile and nod to his mother. She had nodded and ruffled. _

"_Yes, He is. And he knows you're down here, too, Sasuke. He's probably watching us right now!"_

* * *

Sasuke's eyes spotted the beautifully carved wooden door, and if possible, his heart beat even faster in his aching chest. Only a few more steps and he would find himself in his Prince's sights. Again, he paused outside the door, just to regain his breath, and fix his clothing, making sure his hair was alright, and that nothing was on his face before he took the door handle in his, and pushed it open with a good shove. It swung open with a gentle creak. The room had grey stone walls covered with rich drapes in reds and golds, and silvers, the floor covered in soft similar colored rugs. There was two windows on either side that let light filter threw their shimmery see threw silver coverings, creating patterns on the floor. The light fell on the large bed in the bed, with almost too many pillows piled up, covered in silks and cashmere, supporting his Prince. His Prince was an angel. Soft tan skin stretched tautly over bones and muscle, not one ounce of fat on the body before him. Beautiful blond locks fell around the perfect angelic face, stunning, sharp azure eyes watched in unblinkingness. Faultless pouty lips were in soft warm smile that made Sasuke's heart beat uncontrollably in his chest. He almost reached up to make sure it was in fact still inside his body. His Prince looked adorable and yet sexy in his tight skinny jeans that most girls wore, slim black socks, and a dark purple off the shoulder sweater, a blue crystal necklace around the sublime neck and shoulders, making Sasuke's water at the prospect of licking and biting at the latter. As the door swung shut, his Prince stood up, causing Sasuke to drop to one knee in respect. Naruto make quick, easy progress to Sasuke's front, almost like he was gliding, his never seeming to touch the floor.

"Sasuke…"Sasuke's breath caught at the pure soft tones of his Prince. "Please do not kneel before me." Soft, smooth, dainty hands touch his cheek and he slowly stood, meeting his Prince's eyes.

"Naruto."He breathed, liking the feel of it on his tongue.

* * *

"_His name is Naruto, Sasuke."His brother spoke to him softly._

"_Nani?"Sasuke glanced at the older raven. _

"_Your Prince. His name is Naruto." Itachi informed him again. Sasuke smiled softly at the idea, and nodded._

"_Arigato, Onii-chan."He said happily._

"_Hn."Itachi ruffled Sasuke's hair before leaving to see his Prince for the first time himself. Sasuke watched him go, sighing and returning to staring up at the tower, wondering if his Prince liked his name as much as he liked his Prince's._

* * *

"Sasuke, please, would you like to sit?" Naruto's hand was soft and warm in his as he led Sasuke to the bed, sitting down on the pillows and silken sheets. Sasuke sat close to his Prince, but not to close. "Are you hungry?"Naruto asked.

"If you are."Sasuke said eagerly despite his attempt to remain cool. But it didn't matter because Naruto laughed, a sound of birds singing in his ears, making his heart beat faster.

"No, I'm alright for now. What would you like to do, now, then?"Naruto smiled at him, pearly teeth and fangs shining in such innocence.

"I'd like to kiss you."Sasuke felt those words tumble from his mouth, his eyes widening in shock as Naruto laughed again.

"Alright. That sounds…nice."Naruto nodded, smiling even more. Sasuke felt a small smile come on his own lips and he leaned forward, nervous. Naruto saw his hesitation and moved forward, pressing his lips to Sasuke's. Instantly, sparks raced across their skin, arms wrapping around the slim waist and the pale neck. Naruto tilted his head, tangling his hands in the black hair, and pulling the older boy closer. Sasuke tightened his hold on his prince and leaned them back till he was on top of the younger boy, causing delicious sounds from the perfect mouth.

* * *

"_Naruto-kun?" A warm voice called from the door. The blond child looked up from his place gazing out over his kingdom, eyes bright and playful as they landed on his mother._

"_Mother! Mother! Come look at this!"The boy waved his hands and pointed down. The red head grinned at her son and rushed over, kneeling next to him and peering over the edge._

"_What is it, Naruto?"She asked glancing at the blue eyes similar to the man she loved more than life itself. The blond frowned at her in impatience._

"_The boy! The boy staring up here! Can't your see him!?"Naruto yelled, pointing again to the ground. Kushina looked down and did indeed see the young Uchiha staring up here with soft dreamy eyes, sitting on the ground, his chin on his hands, sitting Indian style with his elbows on his knees. She grinned again._

"_That's Sasuke, Naruto."She pushed him to window and gestured to the boy. "He's your pet, Naruto. He's staring up here dreaming about you. Can't you see his happy smile? That's for you. He's smiling because he can't wait to meet you, Naruto." Kushina told her son softly, watching as a beautiful smile sprouted across his adorable face, eyes crinkling at the edges, filled with excitement and joy._

"_Mother! I love Sasuke!"_

"_You haven't even met him yet!"Kushina laughed softly._

"_I love Sasuke-kun! I love him!" Naruto yelled at her, making her laugh even more at his cute little frown._

"_Hai, hai, Naruto-kun. You love Sasuke."She agreed, kissing his brow and ruffling his hair._

* * *

Sasuke almost moaned when his prince let him kiss down his jaw, and then his neck, letting him taste the beautiful tan skin above the soft fuzzy sweater. Long nails dug into his scalp, soft gasps and pants in his ear alighting stirrings in his groin area.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's voice calling out his name drove him crazy; he accidentally bit on the skin, immediately pulling away when he registered what exactly he had done. He had marked his Prince. "S-Sasuke?" Naruto's eyes flickered open to find the boy staring at him with worry.

"Gomen, Naruto!" Sasuke whispered, eyes flickering away to the side. Naruto smiled warmly, sitting up and wrapping his arms around the boy's neck, kissing his cheek.

"Neh, neh, Sasuke! It's alright. I like it when you do that. I like it when you look at me, neh, Sasuke?"Naruto said softly in his ear. Sasuke blushed gently, glancing back at the now pink cheeked blond. "You like me right, Sasuke?"Naruto asked quietly. Sasuke's eyes widened and he rushed to hug his Prince.

"I _love_ you, Naruto."He murmured. Naruto's eyes widened, before closing, a glowing smile on his face as he nuzzled into Sasuke's embrace, sighing happily.

"I love you, too, Sasuke."

* * *

"_I love him!"_

"_But, Sasuke, you don't even know him!" His mother smiled at the young boy still staring up at the tower. Sasuke turned an annoyed glare to his mother, who laughed gently. "I believe you, Sasuke."She sat next to him, her arm wrapped around his shoulders. "After all, Love is not in the eyes, but the heart."_

"_My heart loves only him, Mama." Sasuke said softly._

"_And I'm sure he feels just the same, Sasuke."She kissed his brow sweetly and stood. "But, if you want to see him, you have to stay strong and healthy. Come, now, and have lunch with your family."_

"_Hai!"Sasuke got up from his spot and looked up at the tower, noticing a light blur of bright yellow above the vines. "I love you, my Prince, with all my heart!"He whispered sweetly, his mother catching it, and having to quickly swipe the tears away. _


End file.
